<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures in Being The Best Friend of a Pretty, Petty Setter by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754891">Adventures in Being The Best Friend of a Pretty, Petty Setter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, DaiSuga fake dating because Suga is Dumb, Daichi doesnt know how to say no to Suga, Exes to Lovers, Festival, Fluff, Insecurity, Just two men getting together because their respective best friends are petty idiots, M/M, Sugawara is a sassy bitch, but honestly who does, but we love him, slight angst, temporarily dysfunctional oisuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi and Oikawa Tooru are the most stubborn, petty, and downright idiotic people Iwaizumi and Daichi know.</p><p>Luckily, it works out for them in the end.</p><p>OR Sugawara employs his best friend, Daichi, to be his fake boyfriend to make his ex- boyfriend jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adventures in Being The Best Friend of a Pretty, Petty Setter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I found this in my drive, barely edited and quite the mess. But! I laughed when I read it, and I've been desperate to post ANYTHING OiSuga, even though I can't write right now. Because I might fail a year of high school for the dweeb reason of all I did during these past years during class was read and write OiSuga fanfiction.</p><p>Don't look at me.</p><p>Focusing on school is torture.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daichi raised his eyebrows as he looked around the festival. “Don’t you think that it would be easier to get back together with him if he knows that you’re single? And that you want him back?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or if you guys would have an actual conversation instead of coming up with these ridiculous schemes that me and Iwaizumi have to deal with. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Last time they broke up, Oikawa had made out with five separate people before Suga fell for his trap and pulled him away from some girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that Daichi thinks about it, that was probably the foundation for their fight and breakup this time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone should tell them that you don’t have to break up every time you fight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara slapped his shoulder and grabbed his hand, pulling him through the throngs of people with purpose. “As far as anyone, especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>are concerned, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> single right now,” He huffed, his pout sounding through his voice and making Daichi chuckle.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Suga, whatever you say. Just don’t forget-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, Dai, I won’t forget your payment. C’mon, we’ve gotta find him, then be cute as </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wait!” Suga suddenly halted and pulled his hand away from Daichi’s, to tug at the neckline of his Yukata, making it even lower and exposing just below his sharp clavicle that, according to Suga, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oikawa could just never resist, so I have to make sure he can see them, and regret ever breaking up with me! Fucking bitch ass motherfu-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi rolled his eyes as his ‘boyfriend’ readjusted his whole attire to accommodate the lower neckline. When Suga’s light pink and gray patterned yukata was worn properly, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to dip just barely below his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, when worn in an attempt to seduce and also make jealous his ex-boyfriend who, according to Suga, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ripped my heart out, threw it into the middle of the road, drove over it 27 times with a monster truck, scraped it off the pavement and stuck back in my chest, then proceeded to do so again 4 more times,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the yukata was awkwardly forced below the collarbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When worn properly, the obi belt was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> tied so tightly around his waist that there’s definitely going to be an angry red mark left on his skin when he takes it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When worn to show off to and piss off his ex-boyfriend with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>“fucking amazing body” </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>“needs to know and regret exactly what the hell he’s missing, shitty little fu-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s tied so it’s hugging his waist in a way that makes it look like it’s a second layer of skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looks very uncomfortable, Daichi thinks, as Suga leads him all around the colorful streets in an attempt to find the </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Shitty little bastard playing with my heart like that right after he played with my-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi decided to tune out his best friend’s mumbling in favor of looking around them- he really did love festivals. The colorful decorations, the bright paper lanterns, the groups of people and families all around, having fun, celebrating-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look! Right there! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daichi!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suga suddenly hissed, halting again in the middle of a crowd of people who almost bumped into them. Daichi rushed to apologize to them before glaring at Suga. At least, as much of a glare as one could give Sugawara Koushi, who pointedly ignored the dirty look in favor of pointing at some candy apple booth. Or, more specifically, the two men standing in front of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tall man in an elegant aqua-colored yukata with a white Obi belt, hair in perfect waves swooped mostly to the left, and a resting smirk as he talked to the shorter man next to him was the object of Suga’s own scathing glare. Daichi gulped, knowing exactly what was about to happen, and tightened his grip on Suga’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga,” Daichi warned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When most people want to get back with their exes, they talk to them. Maybe you should try that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he added in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daichi,” Suga matched his tone, eyes still Oikawa Tooru. Suga’s nails dug into Daichi’s hand as a woman walked up to the tall brunette and twirled her own black strands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Suga had better buy me the most expensive ramen Miyagi has to offer for having to suffer through the embarrassment of being associated with him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tooru,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Suga purred as he stalked up to where Oikawa, his friend, and the girl stood, making sure that his and Daichi’s held hands were on full display. Daichi didn’t like the way Oikawa didn’t look surprised at all; the man only raised an eyebrow at the appearance of his ex-boyfriend and the other at the sound of his first name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi assessed the situation. There was Oikawa, who he had given up trying to take an accurate read on the first time he and Suga broke up. (The brunette was always some kind of weird mix of cocky, annoyed, proud, flirty, and pissy). There was Oikawa’s friend, who he could now identify as Iwaizumi Hajime, who looked completely uninterested- kind of annoyed, actually, and bored. He was on his phone, nibbling on the bright red candy apple he held in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was the girl, who had completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>ignored</span>
  </em>
  <span> Suga, instead opting to continue to stare at Oikawa and bite her lip. She opened her mouth to say something, but of course, Suga wasn’t going to have that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silver-haired man pulled his hand from Daichi’s and rested it on his popped hip, and wrapped his other arm around Oikawa’s waist. “Stop making sex-eyes at my </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you bi-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi had to remind himself not to laugh as Oikawa’s eyes widened so much it looked painful and the former Seijoh captain snapped a hand up to cover Suga’s mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’d think that after over a full year of on-again, off-again dating Suga you’d be used to his… him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daichi remarked in his head with a small chuckle that managed to escape. He spared a glance over at Iwaizumi, who still had his phone out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The difference was, this time his phone was held up, the camera pointed in the direction of Sugawara and Oikawa. Daichi made a mental note to text later and  ask for the video.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga-chan!” Oikawa sounded scandalized. The girl in front of them crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, what? What the fuck were you about to call me?” She took a step forward, and Suga, who had a few inches on her, straightened his back. Daichi once again almost burst out laughing, because he knew that Suga was only correcting his posture to try and seem taller. Based on the borderline amused look in Oikawa’s eyes, he knew as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was enjoying this a bit too much, for Daichi’s tastes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller setter still hadn’t removed his hand from over Suga’s mouth, even though the shorter was almost definitely licking it in an attempt to get him to. Muffled sounds that kind of resembled “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you hewd wat I sewd, you bifsh! Fuck owf” </span>
  </em>
  <span>came from Suga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corners of Oikawa’s lips were twitching up, and his eyes looked way too happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoying this too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry about this little angel, Aya-chan-” Oikawa’s left eye twitched in what looked like a subtle wince. Suga had probably managed to bite one of his fingers. “-he doesn’t mean it. But he is right about the boyfriend thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga seemed to perk up and keen, and sent a look that screamed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hah, loser!</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the girl. He took the hand that was currently trying to pry Oikawa’s away from his face and raised the middle finger on it to ‘Aya-chan’, who rolled her blue, eyeliner-traced eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hanamaki told me you guys broke up.” She stated, unimpressed as she eyed the middle finger. Daichi quickly reached out and pushed it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did,” Oikawa said. “Obviously.” He finally took his hand away from Suga’s face, instead wrapping his arm around his… boyfriend’s? shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were boyfriends again, now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi’s head hurt. This was probably the longest ‘break’ they’ve taken, almost three weeks now, and whatever had broken them up </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> time had made Suga pissed off enough to employ Daichi as his fake boyfriend, and now the two were just… back together? Daichi hadn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>done </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything as a fake boyfriend yet!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there had been literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> dialogue between the Oikawa and Suga- just touches, and talking to the girl who was flirting with Oikawa!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, maybe it was how Suga was wearing his Yukata. Oikawa was very obviously eying Suga’s pale, prominent collar bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aya-chan’s dark eyebrows furrowed and she flipped her wavy hair. “He was literally just holding </span>
  <em>
    <span>that guy’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>hand,” She practically screeched, pointing at Daichi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now I’m not,” Sugawara stated the obvious, sounding annoyed. “Can you go, please? You’re pissing me off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga,” Daichi and Oikawa both warned at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” She sneered, before storming off to a group of girls gathered at a nearby stall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa removed his arm from Suga’s shoulders- Suga’s arm slipping from the brunette’s waist in kind- his chin pointed up as he pointedly ignored him. “Iwa-chan, I know you’re recording! Stop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suga exclaimed over Iwaizumi’s response, scratching an ‘itch’ on his collarbone. Daichi stifled the urge to roll his eyes at Suga’s excuse to trace over it, and Iwaizumi didn’t even try to hide his own eye roll as Oikawa fell for Suga’s little play. The tall brunette was lightly biting his bottom lip as he followed Suga’s finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, we’re back to making Oikawa regret ending it again. Yay,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Daichi thought dryly as he grabbed Suga’s outstretched hand. “Alright, alright. Where to next?” He asked as Suga, just barely hiding his reluctance, pulled away from the two Seijoh alumni. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Iwaizumi! Stay safe!” Suga chirped, sparing a scathing glance at his… ex? Again? Boyfriend. “I’m hungry, let’s find somewhere with ramen!” He continued, just loud enough for the other two to hear as they walked away. Suga draped himself over Daichi’s arm, and once they were completely out of earshot, growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He barely looked bothered!” Suga exclaimed, tightening his grip angrily as he stomped like a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would he be bothered? Our relationship is clearly fake. You two give me a headache. If you two literally had one conversation, it would probably fix half of your problems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga huffed, ignoring the last of Daichi’s words. “Was it really that obvious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What even </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?” Daichi asked after nodding to Suga’s question. “He said you guys were dating, you guys were touching, leaning into each other, and then… ignoring each other?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he said we’re dating!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell do you mean. ‘Of course?!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daichi screamed in his head, giving Suga a look that showed how lost he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let me explain.” Suga hooked his arm through Daichi’s instead of holding it. “He can’t date anyone but </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I won’t allow it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi snorted. “Clearly. You’re kinda crazy, Suga. Remind me never to date you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ll have you know that I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend! And, as I said, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> dating right now!” Suga paused to punch his shoulder. “And that came out wrong. If he really wanted to date someone else, I guess… I’d let him go. But he’s never told me that and meant it,  so I get to stop whor-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice young ladies from touching my man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he’s not your… what?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I don’t think I’m ever going to understand you two,” Daichi told him. Suga grinned and punched his shoulder again, softer this time..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, me neither. I know why he went along with me when I tried to get that girl away. I know why he let go when she left. I know that if a girl or guy came up to me, and he was there, he’d do something too. I don’t know… I don’t know why he ignored me, though. Usually he’d like, pat my head condescendingly, or something. I’ve got to take this a step further.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, wouldn’t that mean you’ve got to take it a step </span>
  <em>
    <span>back?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe talk to him, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> couples do?” Daichi raised an eyebrow at his best friend, who clearly wasn’t paying attention anymore. Suga’s eyebrows were furrowed, and his other hand was on his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, as they were walking up to a stall that sold mochi, Suga pumped his fist into the air and exclaimed, “I’ve got it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few people turned to look their way, and Daichi mouthed apologies. “You’ve got what?” He asked, not bothering to ask his best friend to lower his voice as they got into line for the mochi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How to get Oikawa to stop breaking up with me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t half of the times </span>
  <em>
    <span>you-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And come sweep me off my feet and beg for me back! I’ve got to kiss you! Or anyone, really. But I’d rather not go up to a stranger, ya know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not kissing you, Sug.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn it,” Suga swore, not sounding too surprised, or disappointed. “Well, I have to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This break up was bad, Dai! I was sad, you know. Not mad, afterward. Every other time I was annoyed or angry. I was really, really sad this time. Remember that one time I ditched on you guys for an extra weekend practice? I didn’t have family coming over. I had some fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do.” Suga was looking away as he admitted this, and Daichi had a feeling that if he saw Suga’s face right now, his hazel eyes would be glassy with the worry and insecurity he always tried to hide and  mask with annoyance or the like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say,” Daichi responded softly. “Why’d you guys break up this time? I’m starting to think it wasn’t just another one of your arguments that separate you two for a few days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga shook his head. “We’re next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi stared at him blankly, making his best friend giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In line, Dai. We’re next in line.” Suga was grinning once again, his smile wide but his eyes not as bright as they usually were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “R-right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They bought some mochi, then moved a few yards to sit under a tree and watch people walk by and eat. They talk about light-hearted things, their kouhai, how pretty the festival is, how they want to try making paper lanterns some time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the spell was soon broken as an all too familiar voice interrupted them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounds </span>
  </em>
  <span>he makes, Iwa-chan! And-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is your problem, Shittykawa. He thinks you aren't serious about him, that you only want him because he's pretty and a good fuck-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't call </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend pretty!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He’s not your boy- ugh, forget it.” Iwaizumi’s gruff voice that responded to Oikawa’s higher one made Sugawara flinch, then fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>smirk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shitshitshit what the hell is he thinking- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just as Oikawa and Iwaizumi passed by the tree Daichi and Suga were sitting under, Suga launched himself on top of Daichi, tackling him to the ground so that the silvernette was straddling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In public.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi kind of wanted to die, at that moment, as he felt Suga’s weight settle on him. “Sugawara Koushi-” He started to hiss, before being cut off.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he listened to his idiot best friend ramble on and on about an easily fixable problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-I really wish he would stop trying to make me jealous. I get it, he’s upset, but is that little play with Dai-chan really needed? It’s getting on my nerves.” Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the last part, voice darkening. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s using that stupid tone like when he talks about a team he absolutely hates.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound stupid. And if you don’t like it, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask him to stop, </span>
  </em>
  <span>dumbass. Why don’t you just ask him out again, like he clearly wants?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>out?!” Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms. The shorter of the two rolled his eyes again, watching the brunette almost bump into someone as they walked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, so he really is upset. Usually he’s annoyingly graceful in public. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi forced his voice to soften a bit, hoping it didn’t sound too awkward. “So, uh, why’d you break up with him this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sniffed, turning his head away like a child. “It’s his own fault! He practically broke up with himself- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes no sense, Shittykawa.” The ravenette brought his arm back to his side after punching the taller’s shoulder. “Dumbass, you trying to blame him makes me definitely think this was entirely </span>
  <em>
    <span>your fault. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What’d you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They split up briefly to walk around a child who popped up suddenly, and the moment they reconnected, Oikawa whined loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, it was my fault and I miss him and I need a plan to get him back because I miss him! And I’m sorry!” Oikawa slouched over Iwaizumi, hugging his shoulders as he spoke dramatically. “Fake date me right now, Iwa-chan! So that he gets jealous and comes and stops me and then I can apologi- </span>
  <em>
    <span>OW!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, Oikawa, do you even hear yourself? Idiotkawa!” Iwaizumi punched his shoulder after he shoved the brunette off. “You need to stop this endless circle you guys have. You just keep hurting each other, it’s not healthy. And it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck-up this time, which means that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to go apologize.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa rubbed his shoulder and shot a glare at his best friend. “Don’t insult me and punch me at the same time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t complain about something I gave you the solution to! Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk to him! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I know you don’t like the constant breaking up, and I know you didn’t mean whatever it was you did or said to him when you broke it off again, so just go talk it through! Now either go find him or stop whining!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are such a brute,” Oikawa sniffed, making Iwaizumi roll his eyes once again. After his show of annoyance, he brought his eyes back up to the taller’s face, relieved to see not true irritation, but thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would… </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually work? Wouldn’t be easier to just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Let’s just find Sugawara and Daichi, the sooner you and Suga are back together, the sooner my headache ends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only four weeks ago you said you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>us to break up again! Remember! When you walked in on us- which was your own fault, by the way,” The setter put a hand on his hip as he spoke, using his unfair height to look around and try to find Sugawara and Daichi as they walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two were in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my room, </span>
  </em>
  <span>stupidkawa, what the hell is wrong with you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were in the mood, and it was late, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>such </span>
  </em>
  <span>a long drive-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twenty minutes!-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounds </span>
  </em>
  <span>he makes, Iwa-chan! And-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is your problem, Shittykawa. He thinks you aren't serious about him, that you only want him because he's pretty and a good fuck-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't call </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend pretty!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He’s not your boy- ugh, forget it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT THE FUCK?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa’s sudden shriek made Iwaizumi jump, and his eyebrows furrowed from their argument rose to the top of his forehead. He shot around to where Oikawa was looking, and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should get an award for how many eyerolls he’d done today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing on top of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend, Dai-chan??” Oikawa demanded, hands on his hips as he glared down at Daichi heatedly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nevermind the fact that SUGA is the one on top of DAICHI, I guess, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwaizumi thought with an annoyed sigh as the color from Daichi’s face drained. He stormed up to Suga and leaned down, grabbing the silvernette by the back of his yukata and tugged him harshly off of Daichi, and stood him back up on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is your guys’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>issue?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwaizumi asked with a growl, pushing Suga to stand next to Oikawa. “Toying with each other, stupid schemes specifically to hurt each other, what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi quickly stood up, face red as he went to stand by Iwaizumi. Suga’s silver eyebrows furrowed as he pouted, and Oikawa’s expression was just as childish. “Nothing’s wrong with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suga-chan’s the one that literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>dated Daichi </span>
  </em>
  <span>to try and make me jealous or something!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last month you religiously flirted with every girl who came up to you, and you literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed three of them! </span>
  </em>
  <span>What I did was nothing, you prick!” Suga shouted, turning to face Oikawa instead of just standing next to him. The brunette turned as well, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s in the past! And I only did that because you broke up with me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I broke up with you because-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>OH MY GOD SHUT UP!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwaizumi suddenly interrupted the fighting, making all three pairs of eyes around him widen. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to punching you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you. You guys are adults, fucking act like it. Now, Oikawa, tell Sugawara why you’re upset.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s glare hardened a bit, but he complied, looking to the side as he spoke reluctantly with a clear pout in his voice. “You’re not allowed to date anybody but me, whether it’s fake or real! Only me- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ow! Iwa-chan! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m literally doing what you told me to do, why are you hitting me? You brute!” The tallest uncrossed his arms to rub his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because of your shitty phrasing, Dumbkawa!” Iwaizumi looked over to Daichi and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, okay. Suga, tell Oikawa why you bribed me to fake date you- and be direct about it, if you really want to get back together with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara’s nose scrunched up, and looked away from Oikawa’s intense stare. Iwaizumi almost felt bad, seeing the way his friend’s hazel eyes started to gloss over with the threat of tears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But it’s his own fault, letting things get this bad while keeping it all in. This is good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How tight his obi belt is tied probably isn’t helping. Can he even breathe?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because- because... you… BECAUSE DAICHI IS A GOOD BOYFRIEND, WAY BETTER THAN YOU, AND HE’S MINE NOW! I’M HIS! YOU SAID WE’RE DONE FOREVER SO NOW I’M DATING DAI-” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes and shot out his arm as the silvernette lunged towards Daichi again, blocking him from doing whatever crazy thing he was planning to do out of desperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The former vice-captain of Kurasuno huffed, then sniffled, and wiped his eyes quickly before turning around to face Oikawa again and blurting out, “Because you said you’ll never date me again, but you lied. You love me and I love you, so I was really upset when you lied and told me that you don’t want to date me. Also, you have lots of admirers and I’m the first guy you’ve ever loved, so I get insecure, you know? Because if you really didn’t want to date me anymore, you’d have lots of options that are way better than </span>
  <em>
    <span>me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aya-chan, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a-and also, when I think about it, it actually makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you don’t want to date me anymore. Because you’re so amazing, and can do so much better than some plain guy like me, and your parents don’t even like me that much and they want you to date someone like Aya-chan, and we fight all the time, and I’m a lot of work a-a-” Suga took a deep breath, tears spilling gently down his face as he avoided Oikawa’s shocked eyes, looking at the grass below them instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi gulped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe making them do something like this in such a public area wasn’t the best idea- people are looking as they pass by- I really didn’t expect this to be so emotional. I guess even reliable, confident guys like Sugawara have insecurities.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The ravenette exchanged a worried glance with Daichi, then looked back at Oikawa, who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dumbass! Say something! I know that you love him, just tell him!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-and, I thought that if you saw me with Daichi, you’d realize that you want me to be with you, like how I want you to be with me. But then I saw that bitch talking to you, and- I understand if you really do want to be done with me forever.” Suga kept his eyes stubbornly on the ground, not bothering to wipe away the tears now streaming down his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Suga, look up! Oikawa doesn’t know what to say, but his eyes say he loves you. A disgusting amount.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long,</span>
  <em>
    <span> too long</span>
  </em>
  <span> pause of silence. It stretched on and on, Iwaizumi and Daichi frozen, afraid to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Koushi... I didn’t- I didn’t know that you felt like that.” Oikawa words were soft, almost inaudible over the sounds of families and friends having fun and enjoying the festival behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga laughed heavily. “That’s because I didn’t tell you. We really should have taken Iwa-san’s and Daichi’s advice, huh? Then we’d probably be fine.” He poked at the dirt with his foot, still refusing to look up at Oikawa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot! Is the relationship really dead to-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Koushi, come with me,” Oikawa said suddenly, reaching forward to grab Suga’s hand. Before Iwaizumi knew what was happening, the two were gone, the brunette dragging Suga until they were lost in the crowd. Daichi blinked, he looked like he was trying to decide whether to follow them and kill Oikawa, or wait for them to come back and kill Suga. The former Kurasuno captain looked around before settling his chocolate brown gaze on Iwaizumi and grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least now we can finally enjoy the festival ourselves, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi smiled back. “Shittykawa is going to give me gray hair and stress lines. They both owe us.” He held his arm out for Daichi to hold onto as they joined the swarm of people, the logical part of his brain telling him that the instinctive move was to make sure they don’t get separated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden flush on his cheeks told him that the motion he made without thinking twice was an embarrassing tell of how much he really did like his best-friend’s-boyfriend’s-best-friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flash of panic was gone quickly, replaced with a calm but mutely giddy happiness when Daichi took his arm just as quickly as he offered it. He found himself rapidly forgetting about Oikawa and Sugawara as the two moved around the festival, finding a goldfishing stand. After a goldfishing competition- Iwaizumi losing by an embarrassing amount but not quite caring because Daichi called him cute when he pouts- </span>
  <em>
    <span>not that he was ever pouting! Because he wasn’t!- </span>
  </em>
  <span>the two decided to stop at a bathroom before finding a spot to watch and enjoy the fireworks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never really took you as someone who enjoys things like this,” Iwaizumi started conversationally as he helped Daichi spread out a medium-sized blanket over a free spot of grass on a crowded hill. “You always seemed so serious and responsible when we saw each other in high school, and even when we started hanging out more because of Suga and Crappykawa, you always were so… like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>parental? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Responsible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi laughed as he sat down, and patted the spot right next to him. “So did you. You really kept Oikawa on such a tight leash.” The brunette laughed again. “We’ve spent a lot of time together, but now that I think about it, most of that time was spent babysitting Suga and Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nodded, unconsciously scooting a bit closer to Daichi on the blanket. “Yeah, you’re right. We don’t really know each other all that well beyond how we deal with our idiot friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slighter shorter of the two looked meaningfully at Iwaizumi’s eyes, his smile warm. “I’d love to get to know you more.” They both shifted closer, ever so slightly, and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there you guys are!” A familiar voice startled them away from each other, a second voice quickly joining it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We thought we’d never find- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iwa-chan, </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>blushing?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa squealed, drawing attention to them. Suga let go of his probably-boyfriend-again’s hand and sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daichi is too, babe. I told you we should have hurried! We missed whatever happened between them!” Suga clearly forced his voice into that whine- he didn’t look at all upset as he leaned back against Oikawa’s chest when the man sat down behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault! I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you two missed anything, nothing happened! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>interrupted </span>
  </em>
  <span>us, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi growled, hoping his glare took attention away from his quickly heating cheeks. He spared a glance at Daichi, and his scowl softened when he saw pink cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Dai-chan, is that true~ Me and Kou-chan can go somewhere else if you want privacy~” Oikawa teased, his grin growing as Daichi’s blush deepened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell would you leaving give us privacy?! There’s people everywhere!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are breaking Daichi, guys,” Suga piped in. “He’s sensitive, you know. Make him blush anymore, and he might explode.” He grinned at his own joke, hugging the arm that Oikawa wrapped around him. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi couldn’t quite find it in him to be happy for the now-happy-again couple, not when Daichi had instinctively scooted a few inches away the second their friends found them. The blush on Daichi’s face, what he had said before-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi wasn’t imagining things. They were going to kiss, right? And if watching Oikawa and Sugawara these years taught him anything, it was that he shouldn’t overthink things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He met Daichi’s beautiful brown eyes and crawled closer, leaning in. He paused, just a hair away from his lips, and flicked his gaze up to his eyes again. In the moment it took, Daichi softly closed the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Look at them, getting together and stealing away the attention from our happy day. How selfish!” Oikawa huffed dramatically, undoubtingly squeezing Suga tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, let them have their moment. They’ll stop once they realize all the disapproving looks they’re getting from the old people around us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, Daichi doing the same, and looked around, frowning nervously when he realized that Suga was right. People </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>looking at them. And unlike Oikawa and Sugawara, he had shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, he asked, “Your happy day? Surely you don’t mean you two getting back together. It happens all the time. Sure, this time was a little different, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting married!” Oikawa interrupted with a happy squeal, just as the first firework exploded in the night sky with a loud boom. Iwaizumi didn’t know if Daichi’s squeak was from the sudden firework, or the </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane</span>
  </em>
  <span> announcement.  Another burst of red, orange and yellow illuminated Suga and Oikawa’s matching wide grins, and Daichi’s shocked look. Daichi’s expression faded quickly though, and as a beautiful, large blue and purple firework exploded along with two red and three yellow, he laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t know why I’m surprised,” He admitted. “Congratulations!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dai-chan! Kou-chan wants- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa pinched Suga’s side when the latter slapped his chest. “What was that for?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t speak for me!” Suga huffed, still smiling and looking unbothered. He turned to face his best friend. “Daichi, you’ll be my best man, right!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi leaned closer to Iwaizumi, eyes amused as he leaned against his shoulder. “That didn’t sound like a question-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Iwa-chan will be mine, because of our inseparable bond of unbreakable childhood friendship!” Oikawa chirped before kissing Suga on the cheek, making the silver-haired giggle quietly and twist around and lean up to return the gesture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You guys are </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting married?” Iwaizumi clarified, not entirely convinced, because earlier today they weren’t even speaking, and Suga had pretended to date Daichi just to make him jealous, and then Suga had cried and </span>
  <em>
    <span>now they’re getting married?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded happily, looking at him expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Daichi looks unsurprised, if not amused- he looks happy for them, like he truly believes that they’ll actually go through with this and not break up 20 different times before they even buy engagement rings. They look in love, right now, like they always do when they get back together. What’s different, this time? How is Daichi okay with this, or actually believe it will work out? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwaizumi made a mental note to ask Daichi later. He also made a mental note to kiss him again- and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>about said kiss, because Oikawa and Suga had taught him communication is important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, they must have talked things out when they left. I thought they just left to hook up- but I guess they were gone for longer than that would take. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have anything like that and you know it, Crappykawa,” He decided to respond, a small smile growing. “But of course I’ll be your best man. If your wedding actually happens, that is,” he joked. He heard a chuckle from Daichi, a somehow deep but also light noise. It was adorable, but also sexy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really wanted to talk to Daichi </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out an indignant gasp, and Suga scoffed. “Of course it will happen!” Oikawa protested, putting his hands on Suga’s waist and turning the smaller around in his lap. “I am going to marry Koushi Sugawara, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life with him, because that’s what I want. No matter how many disagreements we have, or misunderstandings, I always want to end up in the same bed, with you.” There was an intense look in Iwaizumi’s best friend’s eyes, a strong sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise </span>
  </em>
  <span>and undying love as he looked at Suga. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They decided to have that moment in public- why do I feel like I’m intruding?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>A sudden warmth was over Iwaizumi’s hand, and when he looked down he saw that it was Daichi’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to head out? You can come over to mine and Suga’s place, and we can take my car. I’m sure Suga will end up leaving with Oikawa. We can talk, and then maybe…” Daichi trailed off, a happy and somewhat </span>
  <em>
    <span>mischievous</span>
  </em>
  <span> look on his face. Iwaizumi grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't be mean to me I've never written IwaDai before this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>